The mechanical mechanisms inside an automatic money machine are highly developed complex components, which are carefully made and adjusted in order to be able to inspect individual banknotes with high clock frequency and to sort, count and transport them. These mechanisms react with corresponding sensitivity to foreign bodies, especially metal objects, such as office clips, stick pins, coins or the like. It must therefore be avoided that such foreign bodies do not move into the apparatus with the banknotes.
The invention has as its object the provision of a mechanism of the previously mentioned kind, which avoids a damaging of the mechanical components of the device by metallic foreign bodies.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention in that along at least one of the walls which bound the compartment a sensor arrangement is arranged for detecting metallic foreign bodies connected with the banknotes.